<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your scars are part of you by tigragrece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654935">Your scars are part of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece'>tigragrece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motorcycling RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Scars Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jorge Lorenzo/Dani Pedrosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your scars are part of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jorge knew one of the reasons why Dani will retire was because of all the injury, Jorge remembers all of them every time because he kisses them all the time.</p><p>"Why you kiss them ?" asked before Dani</p><p>"Because they are part of you, they are what made you still here and with me, how come I will not cherish them or worship them," say Jorge</p><p>And Dani was blushing, he knew that sometimes Jorge liked to tell him some things.</p><p>So when have said his retirement, Jorge was no surprised at all and what he has done this night to Dani was to kiss him and worship him and say "I'm proud of you"</p><p>Jorge still doesn't believe he is so lucky to be with Dani after everything that have to happen between them between reality and the fear and finally their relationship.</p><p>And now both of them cherish it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>